In everyday life, people most likely share devices and other resources, both at home and at work. In a shared environment variety of privacy conflict situation arises because the actions taken by at least one user may affect the privacy preferences of the other users. As a result, service providers have to compare privacy preferences of multiple users of the shared device for privacy policy management as each user choices pertaining to privacy can be different. However, comparing user privacy preferences is challenging because it is difficult to determine conflicts due to the dynamicity of user choices. In addition, due to the disparities in user privacy preferences finding a resolution that reflects each user's privacy requests is an arduous task.